Instinto
by TaniaBet
Summary: Una pasión se da entre aquellas aguas, ella se dejará llevar?


Con su toalla de playa arrojada sobre su hombro, se deslizó entre los arbustos hacia la tranquila entrada... entonces se paró en seco. ... entonces se paró en seco. Un hombre estaba metiéndose en el agua. Tenía unos hombros anchos, la espalda fuerte y musculosa, que ella se moriría por probar….

Y... ¡estaba completamente desnudo por detrás!

Y era una buena parte de atrás. No podía dejar de mirar la ondulación de músculos mientras avanzaba hacia adelante. Como si sintiera su presencia, se detuvo y se volvió. Ella sintió sus mejillas ardiendo por haber sido sorprendida comiéndoselo con los ojos, pero él se limitó a sonreír, mostrando hermosos dientes blancos. Esa mandíbula cuadrada y esos ricos ojos azabaches... era Vegeta.

¿Cómo podía no haber reconocido el cuerpo de adonis de Vegeta? Por supuesto, había estado ocupada admirando esas nalgas duras y apretadas.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían charlado en la cabaña ayer por la noche, Bulma se había preguntado como se vería el pecho de Vegeta bajo su camiseta. De hecho, se había preguntado cómo sería verlo desnudo, también cómo se sentiría tener sus labios presionados con fuerza a los de ella. Ahora, lo sabía. Por lo menos, la parte del desnudo.

Mientras él la miraba, su polla se endureció y se levantó. Hombre, su trasero estaba bien, pero su pene ¡era absolutamente sensacional!

Enorme. A ella le encantaría...

—Únete a mí —sus palabras, casi prosaicas, sostenían un escalofriante tono de autoridad.

Hipnotizada, dejó caer su toalla y se dirigió hacia él. Temblores ondularon a través de su carne mientras se acercaba. Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó, luego tiró de ella hacia él y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras su cuerpo en bikini entraba en contacto con el duro cuerpo masculino de él. Piel con piel. Él sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica, luego capturó sus labios.

Su boca, firme y confiada, se movió sobre la de ella con tranquila autoridad. Cuando su lengua rozó sus labios ella se abrió y él la invadió firme y completamente.

Sin aliento, dio un paso atrás y lo miró con asombro. Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó hacia el agua, sus labios fusionándose con los de ella otra vez. Era el dulce paraíso. Él era tan... masculino. Tan... poderoso. Sin embargo, se sentía totalmente segura con él.

El agua acarició su trasero primero, luego más de ella... fría... pero apenas se dio cuenta. A medida que él avanzó más profundo, el agua rodeándolos, le soltó las piernas y ella se enroscó alrededor hasta que lo enfrentó, entonces envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Su polla dura anidada entre ellos, presionando contra ella. Oh Dios, deseaba a este hombre. No le importaba que acabaran de conocerse. Que nunca tuviera relaciones sexuales con un hombre hasta al menos cinco citas. Ella lo deseaba. Aquí y ahora. ¿Qué había de malo en ser un poco salvaje y loca de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo totalmente fuera de lugar?

Ella se estiró hacia la parte inferior de su bikini y desató las cuerdas que lo sujetaban por los lados, luego tiró el trozo de tela lejos. Él sonrió ante la obvia invitación.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su vientre y encontraron su húmedo pasaje, luego se deslizaron dentro. Oh Dios, su toque se sentía tan bien.

Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su gruesa polla dura y lo acarició, luego la apretó contra su raja, enviando sus hormonas a girar. Su polla se deslizó sobre su piel resbaladiza, pero no se metió en ella. Gracias a Dios, parecía que ella había perdido la cabeza y arrojado la precaución al viento. Su dura polla se frotó contra ella, acariciando su clítoris, volviéndola loca.

—Eres hermosa e increíble —él mordisqueó su oreja cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y lo acarició. Placer salvaje palpitó a través de ella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella otra vez, su pulgar todavía acariciando su pequeño botón sensible. Sus labios jugaron contra su cuello mientras ella jadeaba de placer por encima de su hombro. Su pulgar vibró contra su clítoris y un torrente de deliciosa energía pasó a través suyo. Gimió, aferrándose a él cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

Él capturó sus labios y la besó profundamente.

—Sabes tan exquisito

Él la llevó de vuelta a la orilla y la tendió sobre una toalla extendida sobre la arena. Las gaviotas gritaban y lloraban y los pájaros cantaban en los árboles. Él se arrastró sobre ella y le quitó la parte superior de su traje de baño. Cuando atrajo su duro y frío pezón a la boca, ella jadeó. Succionó mientras sus dedos jugaban con su otro pezón.

Ella pasó los dedos por su negro pelo hasta los hombros, disfrutando de la decadencia total del momento. La intensificación del placer, en espiral a través de ella, revolvió sus hormonas.

—Oh Dios, tómame —suplicó.

Él sonrió, luego sintió su dura y caliente polla acariciar a lo largo de su raja de nuevo.

—¿Tienes algún condón? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero estoy tomando la píldora.

—Me he hecho las pruebas —dijo él—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él sonrió y se lanzó hacia delante, empalándola con su caliente y duro eje. Su glande se adentró en su interior. Más y más. Estirándola.

Una vez que se sumergió por completo, se quedó por un momento, sonriendo.

—Esta no es la última vez que quiero hacer esto, mujer. Te lo juro.

Luego se echó hacia atrás, arrastrando su ancho glande a lo largo de las paredes de su vagina en una caricia intensamente placentera, entonces se condujo profundamente otra vez. Ella gimió. Oh Dios, nunca había tenido a un hombre tan profundamente dentro de ella. Pasó sus manos sobre sus amplios hombros musculosos cuando él se retiró otra vez, su mirada fija en sus intensos ojos negros, entonces ella se aferró a él mientras empujaba dentro. Luego se echó hacia atrás y empujó profundamente otra vez.

No podía creer que este hombre sexy y abrumadoramente masculino estaba haciendo el amor con ella. Metiendo su gran polla dentro suyo. Ella se apretó alrededor de él, intensificando el placer de su empuje. Gimió cuando olas de placer la invadieron, luego explotó en un orgasmo vibrante e increíble.

Él empujó con fuerza de nuevo y gimió mientras se liberaba en su interior.

Mientras yacía debajo de él recuperando su aliento, su gran cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, su polla todavía plenamente integrada en ella, suspiró. Seguir sus instintos ciertamente tuvo sus recompensas.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, se quitó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en una hermosa isla como en su sueño, ni que estaba en el agua con Vegeta, se encontraba en la Capsule Corp. , hace ya un tiempo estaba teniendo estos tipos de sueños con Vegeta y ya la estaba comenzando a asustar, cada vez que lo tenía en frente después de levantarse se "ese" tipo de sueño, sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo pasión, y su corazón latía fuertemente que tenía que se le salía del tórax.

Suspiro, miró su mesa de noche, se levanto de golpe de la su cómoda cama, "Kami voy a llegar tarde a la reunión" se dijo mentalmente, se fue directamente al baño, se observo en el espejo, aunque ya le había bajado el sonrojo por aquel excitante sueño, no podía negar que aunque le gustaran los sueños, ella deseaba que pasara en la vida real.

Se ducho, se puso un conjunto de falda entubada, una camisa blanca que le quedaba como guante, un cinturón que hacía ver a su perfecta cintura mas pequeña, un saco corto y sus tacones negro, salió hacia su habitación con paso acelerado, cogió su cartera, busco las llaves de su vehículo, "Ojala no haya mucho trafico, es una reunión importante, debo dar la mejor impresión, ya me maquillaré en camino" pensó.

—!Donde están estas esas benditas llaves!.—exclamo.

Alzo su colcha y encontró su libro que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, se trataba de un amor de verano algo erótica para su gusto pero la pareja tenía una chispa que le encantaba, lo tomo entre sus manos, ojeandolo.

—Debo dejar de leer estos libros, ahora ya se de donde provienen mis pesadillas, bueno lo tanto pesadillas...—lo último lo dijo murmurando, lo dejo en su estante.

Encontró sus llaves que habían salido volando de bajo de su cama, antes de salir miro por unos momento el libro.

—Creo..que tal ves también debería dejarme llevar por mis instintos...—murmuró al salir de su habitación, dijo este ultimo pensamiento llegando a su mente un frío guerrero, llamado Vegeta

* * *

Bueno que les pareció mi One-Shot  
Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, no seas tan malos ;c  
Porque no se como que le falta algo  
pero es mi primer intento xd


End file.
